1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment for a portable air blower to permit raking of debris away from a dislodged location in a direction generally toward the operator of the blower.
2. Prior Art Statement
Powered leaf blowers are useful tools and very widely used, however, they “push blow” leaves and other debris. One problem with current powered leaf blowers is the inability to dislodge leaves from under and between plants and bushes or along the bottom of building wall. Thus there exists a need for an attachment for a powered blower that will direct the blown air stream in a “raking” direction such that the blower is able to “pull blow” leaves and debris from buildings, bushes, shrubs and other plants.
It is known to provide an acute angle wand which will accept a single discharge port straight concentrator nozzle for cleaning out gutters though the debris is scattered as the concentrator nozzle produces considerable turbulence in an undirected stream. Such concentrator nozzles have been available with Poulan, Black & Decker and TroyBuilt blowers. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,106 issued on 6 Sep. 1983, to Charles A. Mattson. A similar device with an articulated wand is shown in U.S. Design Pat. D460,842 S issued on 23 Jul. 2002 to Steven W., Sainsbury. It is readily apparent from the description and drawings that the single air stream is concentrated and directed at the acute angle of the attachment. An attachment for a portable air blower that spreads the air stream in an inwardly directed manner is desired in order to dislodge debris from objects and direct the debris into a form substantially toward the operator.
It is also known to provide a nozzle for an air discharge blower with three distinct ports disposed substantially straight or at a minor obtuse angle from the air stream generated by the blower, the air streams generally parallel from the ports. For instance, see the U.S. Design Pat. D 382,683 issued on 19 Aug. 1997 to Henke, et al. There is still a need an attachment for a portable air blower that has at least one nozzle that is disposed at an acute angle that directs the air stream in a fanned shape generally toward the operator.
It is further known to provide rake teeth disposed generally at a 90 degree angle from the direction of the air flow but the teeth are not in the air stream. The air stream is described as transversely diffusive to loosen the waste and blow it forward in the direction of the axis of the plenum. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,973 issued on 30 Nov. 1999 to Timothy A. Simpson. Thus, there is still a need for an attachment for an air blower that has a plurality of nozzles turned inwardly at the ends such that the air stream is converging and directed opposite the direction of air flow in the plenum. There is also a need for an attachment for an air blower that has a substantially planar air stream directed opposite the direction of air flow in the plenum.
Still another known device comprises a blower affixed to a manure fork which blows lighter material into the stall while cleaning the stall. The air is directed down the plenum and outwardly, however still at an obtuse angle to the direction of air flow. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,514 B1 issued on 17 Dec. 2002 to Stinnett, et al. Stinnett does not teach a substantial angle for the discharge of the air flow and thus the device is not suitable for dislodging debris from its location and directing same substantially toward the operator. Therefore, the need still exists for an attachment for a portable air blower that spreads the air stream in an inwardly directed manner in order to dislodge debris from objects and direct the debris into a form that can be controlled by the operator of the blower.
Finally, it is known to provide vacuum cleaners with toothed rakes or combs at the end of the nozzle which generally direct the air stream at an obtuse angle to the direction of air flow, the air stream directed inwardly as opposed to outwardly. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,748 issued on 23 Jun. 1998 to Silvera, et al. There is a great need for an attachment for a portable air blower that has discharge ports angled relative to the discharge of the plenum, the downstream end of the plenum having rake teeth so that the air stream spreads outwardly from the blower into an inwardly directed air stream, the rake teeth combining with the air stream to dislodge debris from objects and direct the debris substantially toward the operator.